


Coincidence or Fate?

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Bullying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Music, Musicians, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: Blake is having a really bad day...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	1. Bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Yes....I did it again...I started something new...I had the idea and just decided to run with it. Super short first chapter but if people want more I'm sure the future chapters will be a bit longer 😊

_ 'Stupid fucking Cardin, stupid fucking racist, sexist, misogynistic Alpha' _

Blake was fuming as she stormed down the main hallway in Beacon University heading towards the school's front doors. Her black combat boots sounding heavily against the tiled floor.

_ 'I swear if I ever run into him when he is on his own I am going to kick his ass...give him a taste of his own medicine, Alpha or no Alpha' _

Blake's steps halted for a split second while she lifted her messenger bag off her left shoulder, to swing it over her head onto her right. The strap now laying across her chest.

Blame grumbled to herself. Her inner wolf snapping just below the surface. Blake tilted her head down towards the floor as she brought her left hand up to rub the back of her neck, the same time she brought her right hand up and massaged her right cat ear. She winced and sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers made contact with her sore ear.

_ 'I'm going to have to ice that when I get back to my room...fucking asshole Cardin" _

Being an Omega on top of being a Faunus made Blake's day to day life slightly more challenging than most. Humans looked down on the Faunus and most Alphas looked down on Omegas...being both Blake had to fight tooth and nail to be given even the slightest consideration. It didn't help that she was only one of two Faunus Omegas at Beacon, the other being a rabbit Faunus named Velvet. Normally they stuck together so the odds of Cardin and his goons jumping them decreased. But Velvet was sick today.

_ 'And I'm the least lucky person on the planet' _

Blake moved her fingers up her ear, slowly inching towards the tip, when she felt something wet. She pressed her fingers against the area gently and gasped when a sharp pain shot down to the base of her ear. Jaw clenched and brow furrowed, Blake brought her hand down to inspect what the wetness was, the same moment she rounded the corner.

And walked straight into a brick wall.

Okay, not really a brick wall...just the body of someone who may as well as been built like a brick wall.

Blake's back hit the floor with a loud thud, and the back of her head connected with the hard tile a half second later. A low groan escaped her lips as pain erupted within her skull. Blake's eyes pinched shut. Face contorted in pain. 

Pain 

Frustration 

Disbelief 

All things that were flying around Blake's now foggy mind. The familiar prickling at the corners of her eyes forced her to concentrate 

_ 'You will not fucking cry right no-' _

"Oh my god! I am so so sorry! Fuck, are you okay!?"

Blake cracked her eyes open and blinked, her eyes unfocused. She blinked a few more times, her eyes eventually focusing on what was in front of her.

Which just so happened to be the most gorgeous pair of lilac eyes Blake had ever seen.

_ 'Woah' _


	2. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this fic...but I hope you enjoy this chapter 😂

Blake watched as lilac eyes flicked from her face up to above her head, right where her cat ears were. The look of shock and horror on the other girls face had Blake pushing herself backwards, the sound of her leather jacket sliding against the tiled floor filing the hallway. Blake subtly scented the air and her eyes flew open,

Citrus 

And a strong Alpha scent.

Blake pushed herself up faster trying to put as much space between herself and the female Alpha kneeling beside her. The second she was upright, the world tilted sideways.

"Woah there."

Blake felt strong hands steady her shoulders,

"I am so so sorry...are you okay?"

Blake flinched backwards and shrugged the Alpha's hands off her, eyeing her wearily. The Alpha lifted her hands up, palms forward, a small nervous smile on her face

"I uhh...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you without your permission."

Blake's brow furrowed together and her head tilted to the side, confusion written across her face. 

_ 'Since when do Alphas care about asking permission to do anything?' _

The Alpha brought her hands down and rested them on her thighs, not moving any closer towards Blake but not backing away either. 

_ 'Maybe it's a female Alpha thing…' _

Female Alphas, while not exactly rare are definitely not common, especially not ones this strong. This was actually this first female Alpha, human or Faunus, that Blake had ever come across. 

The Alpha cleared her throat and Blake's cat ears instinctively twitched at the sound causing the Omega to wince as pain shot down her ear. She watched as the Alphas face mirrored her wince. 

The Alpha brought her hand up and weakly motioned towards Blake's torn ear.

"I'm really sorry about that" the Alpha swallowed thickly "and your head, I umm," she motioned towards the floor "I heard you hit it. I'm just really sorry." The Alpha looked up and gave the Omega a warm smile while motioning behind her with her thumb, "will you let me walk you to the student health center?"

Blake's eyes narrowed, studying the Alpha in front of her. Seconds ticked by, but Blake saw nothing other than genuine concern in the lilac eyes. Blake sighed,

"It wasn't your fault" The Alphas brow pinched together in confusion, forcing Blake to continue "m-my ear, it wasn't your fault. It happened before I ran into you...literally"

Blake watched as the other girls jaw clenched, a subtle scent of anger started mixing in the air with the Alphas base scent.

"Did, did someone do that to you on purpose?"

Blake clenched her jaw, muscles popping, she looked away, avoiding eye contact and the Alpha's question. 

"You should let Yang take you to the student health center. Going with her will cut your travel time in half, trust me. People have a tendency to move out of her way, where they tend to move into our way. Plus by the looks of your ear, you're going to need stitches."

_ 'Why does that voice sound familiar?' _

Blake flinched at the sound of a second person speaking, twisting her head towards the sound so quickly the world started spinning again. Her hand shot out and grabbed onto the Alpha's arm in order to keep herself from crashing back into the floor. She felt the muscles under her hand flex, the same time a warm hand rested against her upper back gently guiding her back up.

_ 'Wow, she is strong.' _

Blake felt her cheeks flush and quickly pushed down that train of thought. The second Blake was upright she felt the Alphas hand leave her back, and instantly felt her equilibrium shift. Her hand tightening around the girls forearm to try and keep her steady.

"Woah, okay. Please let me take you to see a Doctor. I'm truly concerned."

Blake could smell the concern pheromones coming off the Alpha as she saw the girls hand come up and then freeze before actually making contact with her. The Alpha looked Blake in the eye, worry and concern written across her face,

"Can I help you up?"

Blake found herself nodding before she even had a chance to think about it. She prided herself on being an independent, self sufficient and strong Omega and here she was, her wolf basically preening at the thought of having the attention and concern of such a strong Alpha. Blake looked over towards where the second d voice had come from while Yang helped her stand up and came face to face with none other than Weiss Schnee.

Weiss smirked once she saw the shocked look on Blake's face.

"You seriously should let Yang take you, your ear needs stitches."

Blake's vision blurred and swayed as she stood up, her mind foggy.

_ 'Fuck I hit my head harder than I thought' _

"Why do you care so much?"

Weiss let out a huff,

"Because you are my only real competition and I want to beat you because I'm better than you...not because you were too stubborn to accept some help. Without stitches, your ear won't heal properly, it'll through off your hearing, your pitch and everything else will be affected. You won't perform as well. It is just a fact"

Blake raised an eyebrow at the girl and laughed,

"Of course"

An awkward silence quickly fell over the girls before Yang became uncomfortable and spoke up,

"So...umm...c-can I walk you to the health center?"

Blake bit the inside of her cheek, uncertain, but quickly relented. She was in no condition to walk all the way there on her own and Weiss was right, she couldn't afford to have this injury affect her ability to perform.

Blake sighed,

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Or if you have any suggestions, guesses, or ideas I'd love to hear them 😊
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Or if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, I'd love to hear them 😊
> 
> Until next time 😊


End file.
